


So Very Lucky

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Murphy's POV, Prompt Fill, minor injury, set late season 2, team interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Murphy is having a slightly bad day.  Tumblr prompt fill.





	So Very Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Z Nation story!

The Zs had come from out of nowhere. They swarmed on all sides, too many for Murphy's "zombie messiah powers" to keep them at bay, a flurry of flesh and snarling and grabbing hands that had the entire team scrambling. As usual, the sea of undead bodies turned around Murphy, interested only in his unvaccinated companions.

Murphy winced at the sound of tearing, of bullets, of skulls crunching and people- human AND zombie- screaming and yelling. He turned in circles, agonizing at the carnage around him, unsure what to do. Only a few paces away, a Z grappled with Addie, who smashed its head with the back of her bat. He whipped back around, focusing his attention on the zombies towards the outskirts of the fray. _Leave, go! Run away! Get out of here, you brain-dead idiots!_ He could at least save a few, keep some from getting 'mercied', if only they would LISTEN-

The butt of a rifle, swung like a club, caught him in the back of his head and he went down with a pained shout. A slur of profanities flowed from his lips and he scrambled away, flipping himself over to try and get to his feet. He caught sight of his attacker, Vasquez swinging his gun around at Zs, clearly out of bullets.

 _I hope they eat his brains._ He tried to push himself up but a zombie sprinted towards Vasquez, running right over Murphy. It's entire bodyweight stepped on his wrist, the pain shooting up his arm instantly.

If anyone asked, that Z ran its face right into 10K's dagger of its own free will.

The remainder of the battle-- which was definitely starting to turn in the favor of the living-- was spent with Murphy on the ground, cradling his injured wrist. He only looked up when he heard Warren's voice by him, finding her ending the last zombie with her foot. The crunch was sickening.

"Time to get a move on," she said, casting her eyes around her team and sheathing her trusted machete. There was a tired murmur of agreement and they all started in the direction they had originally been heading.

Murphy stayed on the ground. "Excuse me? I'm _injured_ ," he said pointedly, motioning to his arm.

Warren looked back at him, her expression unamused. "Murphy. Come on."

The team once again started off. He scoffed in disbelief. “You’re just leaving me here? At least have to decency to finish me off with a stick.”

Warren turned back towards him again, now expressionless. " _Murphy_ ," she repeated, a warning entering her voice. 

He frowned. "Fine," he snapped. "Coming, _Mom_ ," he added, struggling to his feet and starting towards her. She reached out and took his injured arm, causing him to shout out in pain.

"Doc, take a look at that for him, will you?" she asked before walking away to join Vasquez and Addy.

They all started off, Doc walking alongside Murphy and carefully examining his arm. "Well, man, I don't think it's broken," he admitted with a shrug, "but you will probably have one hell of a bruise! You know, I wonder what a bruise'll look like on you. What with the blue skin and all," he mused before adding, "Here, let me see if I've got somethin' left to take the edge off." Murphy just watched in silence as Doc searched his bag for whatever drugs he had left. He spilled out a single pill and held it out. "Well, looks like you get the last oxy. You're a lucky guy."

Murphy picked the the pill out of Doc's palm. "Hm. Yeah. Lucky."


End file.
